Getting Back To What We Were
by Romancefortheages14
Summary: Sequal to Never Saw It Coming. Jess tried to avoid Oliver for a short period of time until they find each other again and try to pick up where they left off. An Oliver Wood and OC story. I'm Back!
1. Recording and Hiding

_Hey! Welcome to my sequal ladies and gentlemen! ( well mostly ladies ). This is my first chapter to this all new story. I hope you enjoy it and remember to_ **REVIEW**

* * *

"Yuck. Put that thing away" 

"What? No cancer sticks for you today?"

"Chloe I told you already. No smoking in the new apartment"

"Fine, fine, fine I get it."

She put it away and looked up at me.

"What?"

Chloe shook her head and sighed getting up from the kitchen table. She walked out of the doorway of the kitchen into the living room.

"Nice deal you got here Jess" She said, dragging her hand along the leather back of my brand new couch.

"I can't believe Magical Records gave me a deal, I totally blew my audition" I stated. I dried my hands on the towel hanging from my cabinet door. I checked one last time at the sink and made sure I cleaned all the dishes. I made my way into the living room and threw myself onto the black leather couch Chloe was admiring.

"Blew it? They were blown away!" She got up from recliner she was relaxing on and stood in front of the fireplace, she grabbed a handful of flu powder.

"Going somewhere?" I asked, looking at her from my peripheral view.

"Yeah, to my apartment. Where I can smoke" She answered. I rolled my eyes and said goodbye. Once she was gone, I closed my eyes and fell into a deep nap.

* * *

"Good Morning Ms.Davidson. Are you ready to start recording your first album?" My own personal producers were at my service for a full day. I looked to the good looking one with black spiked hair. He looked oddly familiar to me. He held out my hand as he greeted me and smiled. 

"I'm sorry, what's your name again?" I asked politely.

"Just call me Billie" He said looking me in the eye. The older producer named Tom looked on with curiosity.

"Billie? You wouldn't happen to know a Chloe Portier, would you?" My eyes reflected my excitement.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" His smile faded a bit now and he was awaiting my answer anxiously.

"It's me. Jess? Chloe's best friend from Hogwarts…" I smiled.

His face lit up with realization. He let out a small chuckle and broke out into a huge grin.

"Wow. It's been a while huh?" He said hugging me. I hugged back and agreed. "How is Chloe by the way?" He asked me.

"She's good. Just like any other twenty two year old. A chain smoking, drunk off her ass party girl" I replied laughing a bit. "Other than that she enjoys spending time with her fiancé Malfoy." I added this a bit sarcastically. I don't think they noticed though.

That afternoon we reminisced about that night at Hogwarts. The night of the dance when he came to play with Chloe. The night my song was sung aloud. It always made me a little sad to remember those days. I remember how and why I left without saying goodbye. The only one that came looking for me was Chloe. I never heard from Oliver. After a year or so of being stuck on him and waiting for his letter, I gave up. I do know he plays for the Puddlemere United Quidditch team. He plays for the same exact team we would argue about so many years ago. I finished my recordings of three songs and left the studio exhausted by the day.

My apartment was the perfect size for one. Not excluding all the couples. My apartment was also the same size for a loving couple who share everything, something I did not have. I placed my small black messenger bag on the floor near my door and pulled off my shoes. I exhaled and climbed up my steps to the hall. I slipped into the bathroom and flicked on the lights. My face looked worn out and my hair was thrown up messily in a bun. Strands of black hair formed into curls near the sides of my head. I bent down and threw some water onto my face. I dried my face off and tossed the towel to the side. I left the bathroom and walked into my bedroom. I didn't even bother to turn on the lights. I threw myself onto the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke to my cell phone. I swear muggles are geniuses for creating these things. It was my agent Theresa. 

"So I've got really good news Jess"

"So good that you had to wake me up at 6 am?" I asked groggily.

"Yes, your single is out on the radio!" she nearly screamed it.

My eyes opened wide and I jumped up in bed.

"WHAT?" I shouted?

I heard her laugh and she told me to listen to the muggle radio at 1:00. I thanked her and hung up the phone. I hopped in the shower and then got quickly dressed in tight jeans and a blue tank top. I put gel in my hair and then scrunched it up a bit, making it wavy. I wore my heels and walked out the door picking up my messenger bag on the way out. I got in my car and stopped at a little café down the road. I picked out my favorite drink and paid the lady at the counter.

* * *

About ten minutes away was my Cousin Christina's apartment. I had promised her I would spend the day driving around with her. We were very close and it was something we did every month. I drove up to the curb and beeped the horn. 

Out came my cousin in jeans and a black tube top. She plopped herself in the passenger seat and slid a CD into the player.

"So you don't get me anything to drink?" she asks.

I made an innocent face and thought up some excuse.

"I thought you didn't like coffee?" I freaked.

She smiled.

"I don't."

I rolled my eyes and sped away.

"So where do you want to go this time?" I quarried.

"Hmmm…the Puddlemere Quidditch Stadium!" she shouted with excitement.

I flinched.

"Must we?"

"Yesssss … Oh come on! You love Quidditch. I've never understood why you refuse to set foot into a Puddlemere game but, you go to the college tournaments. It's the same place!"

"I have my own reasons. Just forget it. I'll go" I rolled my eyes and nervousness filled my stomach. I crossed my fingers and hoped there wasn't a game going on. Then again maybe the reason I didn't want to go would be easier to avoid if there was a game going on. My mind was cluttered.

* * *

I parked close to the gates and grabbed my sunglasses from the car visor. Christy hopped out of the car and waited for me to catch up. There was no one around so I figured there wasn't a game going on. There was usually a big crowd in the gates during the days of games. I passed the security after being checked and waited for Christy. We walked side by side until we hit the field. She looked like a little kid in a candy store. I just stared out at the grass and hoops. It brought back so many memories. I loved the game, just something kept me from playing it again. 

Nobody seemed to be around so Christy pulled out her MP3 and sat down on a bleacher while staring out into space. I told her I was going to walk around for a little bit.

I had never actually been "inside" the Puddlemere stadium. I walked down this small concrete corridor while I got a flashback to Hogwarts. I knew I was walking towards the locker rooms but something didn't stop me. The smell of sweat and cologne got stronger as I got closer. Ahead of me was two doors opened just a bit. I heard a shower in the distance. I peeked in for a second but I couldn't see anything visible. I let the door fall behind me and started walking back down the hallway.

"Can I help you?" I heard a friendly voice call after me.

I swung around fast and saw a tall blond haired man with green eyes wrapped in a towel poking his head out of the door. I made a nervous face and looked to the floor.

"I'm sorry. I was just looking around."

"You know this section on the stadium is restricted right?" His expression was still warm.

"Oh…No, I didn't." Now I really felt put on the spot. I looked around. Anywhere but in his eyes.

"It's okay. I'm Jake. I'm the Puddlemere Captain" He reached out his hand inviting me to shake it.

I walked up a few steps and shook it.

"My name is Jessica. I'm a singer." I smiled weakly.

"Hey Jake, you get your check yet?" Somebody from inside the locker room shouted. He turned around and answered yes.

"That's the Keeper of our precious team. You probably shouldn't meet him" He smiled and chuckled a little bit. I just smiled nervously. I heard foot steps from behind Jake.

Just then my phone rang. I hurriedly picked it up and turned around. It was Christy. She said she wanted to head out. I turned around in time to see a familiar face next to Jake's I looked down quick and apologized for having to go.

"Umm…okay…I'll look out for you at our next game." Jake shouted down the hall.

I speed walked to meet up with Christy and we walked out to the car. I got in the driver's seat and turned down the music that automatically started playing.

"Sooo…you find anything interesting?" She turned in her seat and looked me dead on.

I stared straight ahead.

"Nope."

* * *

_Well there it is! I hope you liked it. They'll get longer as I continue on. And yes I know this was kind of a cliff-hanger. _REVIEW


	2. Surprise Invitation

**After that loooong wait...here's your second chapter. and yes thank you to some of my readers, i will put in songs in the chapters to come. well, enjoy. : )**

* * *

Boring.

That was the rest of my weekend.

I recorded a few songs but nothing really "stood out as a hit" as Billie said.

He gave me an assignment over the weekend to really write. To write from the heart…or at least about something that would sell.

It was Friday night and I was lying down on my couch as usual. My notebook was laid out on the coffee table and a pen was preoccupying me. I just couldn't think. Just then my cell phone rang. I popped up and ran to my room where it was charging.

The caller ID read "Chloe". I answered.

"Yeah"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Umm…I was attempting to write a song but that's not going so well, why?"

"Well, don't kill me for asking but could you come with me to a Puddlemere game tonight?"

I cringed.

"Umm, yeah sure. Why not?"

"Really?" She sounded oddly surprised.

"Yes. When are we going?"

"In an hour so go get ready now…and wear something classy"

I didn't even get to ask why before she hung up. I looked down at myself. PJ pants and a big t-shirt definitely weren't classy. I hopped in the bathroom and took a five minute shower. My long black hair was left wavy and down. My hanging earrings and some smoky eyes were always my classy look. I reached into my closet. Some cargo pants and a nice black halter top sounded right. I got quickly dressed and put my "lower" black stilettos on. As dressy as it might've sounded to someone, it actually came out looking perfect. I put my jean jacket over it and walked out of my bedroom. Chloe was already in my living room sitting on the recliner.

"Wow, who knew you cleaned up so well?"

"Ha-ha, very funny." I gave her a sarcastic look.

Chloe actually looked really pretty also. She had some black jeans, heels, and a v-neck red shirt on. I followed her out of the door and into my

car.

* * *

"So why did you finally agree to come along to a game with me?" She asked me as we sped around the corner of the stadium and into the parking lot. It was crowded and I saw little kids dressed like they were going to a baseball game.

"Why are we dressed like this?" I raised my voice. I thought she was trying to embarrass us.

Almost as if reading my mind she answered.

"Do you really think if I was out to embarrass you I would embarrass myself also?' She looked at me sarcastically. 'Honestly Jess, do you think sometimes?"

"Shut up', I nudged her as we walked to the sidewalk. 'Seriously, why are we so dressed up in comparison to these little tikes?"

"Well, Malfoy was supposed to be here for his annual company game but couldn't make it. So he gave me the tickets and told me to take you. I told him you wouldn't go but, he said 'ask anyway'. Who knew that for once in his life, he'd be right?"

"Still after 3 years together and Draco doesn't fail to surprise you." I smiled at her as we walked into the VIP section of the stadium.

Chloe flashed the guard her tickets and he let us in.

"Wow, just think Jess when you REALLY hit it big, it'll be like this everywhere we go."

"Oh yeah, can't wait cause then you'll be asking me to bring you everywhere" I made a sarcastic face. "Woohoo"

"Oh don't complain, you know you love me."

"Unfortunately."

We walked into this nice room that resembled a living room with a huge window. The window faced into the stadium. This was basically a skybox. I went and sat at the closest seat to the window and looked down to where the players were warming up. I saw Jake from the other day and for some reason wanted to say hi.

"Clo, want to come down to the pitch with me? I have a friend on the team I want to say hi to." I walked past her and out the door into the hallway.

She followed after me and caught the elevator doors before they closed.

"Whoa, who do you know on the team!" She asked curiously.

"This guy Jake. He has blond hair and greenish-hazel eyes."

"Jake Fredrick? The Captain? The totally gorgeous one?"

"Yeah that's him." I smiled.

"How in the hell did you meet him!"

"I came by here the other day with Christy for a little field trip and ran into him."

"How do you run into him and not…" She trailed off. I knew what she was thinking. How did I run into the captain of the team and not the keeper?

"I know, don't ask. I almost didn't make it out without seeing him."

See the thing was Chloe and I always knew who we were talking about without ever saying 'Oliver'. I guess it made it easier for me that way. We never officially made that notion, it just turned out that way.

"Seems like Malfoy isn't the only one surprising me these days" She said as if talking to herself. I asked her for the tickets and showed them to the guard at the pitch.

"Welcome Mrs. Malfoy", the guard smiled at me.

"Oh no…I'm not Draco's …"

"I'm Mrs. Malfoy" Chloe said from behind me.

"I was about to say, you look too beautiful to be at a game without your husband." I turned around sharply to see Jake standing there in his uniform. He was giving me this kind of smirk that put chills down my spine. In a good way.

"Hi" I said with a nervous smile.

"Hey, Jess right? Singer?" He asked me reaching out my hand for him to shake it. I nodded shaking his hand.

"Jake, Puddlemere Captain right?" I gave him a smirk right back. We locked eyes and stood there for a second.

"Ha-ha, right."

"I actually came down here to say hi to you. I had to leave last time in such a rush…"

"Yeah, kind of caught me off guard but it's alright, I honestly didn't think I would ever see you again"

"Yeah me either…" I trailed off. We were having our own little conversation when I totally forgot that Chloe was there.

She nudged me and I turned a little as if getting ready to leave.

"Well, umm I should probably get back to my seat…"

He nodded and I turned. I felt him reach for my shoulder.

"Hey, listen, the team and some associates are having this Puddlemere dinner after the game, would you and your friend like to join me?" He looked at me was eagerness. Before I could answer, somebody else did.

"We'll be there" Chloe answered.

"Great, just meet me outside in the parking lot after the game and I'll tell you the details." And with that, he turned and ran into the pitch.

I looked at Chloe as soon as Jake was out of sight.I smacked her on her arm.

"Why'd you say yes?" I whispered really loudly into her ear.

"It sounded good at the moment?" She gave me that innocent look and walked back toward the elevators.

I sighed and followed after her. Was I prepared for this? I think not. The whole Puddlemere team and I. It was inevitable, I couldn't escape. And that's what made a sick feeling come over me. I couldn't hide anymore. Great, just great.

* * *

**hey i know it short. ive been through a lot these past months so i haven't had the chance to update like i'd like to but hopefully now i'll keep up on this. next chapter coming REAL soon.: ) REVIEW!**


End file.
